


William

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Returning Home, Siblings, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: What if Jamie was able to raise William from a year on? What if when they returned to Lallybroch, there was even more suprises?
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/William Ransom
Comments: 52
Kudos: 78





	1. As It Should Be

It has been a year since his son was born. A year since his mam died in childbed. He barely sees him. A glimpse now and then as he is transferred from the house to the carriage, wrapped up in blankets.  
Was his hair turning red? His eyes blue and slanted like his? Can anyone tell from just looking at him that he isn’t the Earl Ransom? That he was sired by the groom?  
Six months ago, his grandsire, Lord Duscany, had passed. He had stood behind the family as the Lady and Miss Duscany had wept over another grave. A nanny had held his son. Now he had been summoned to see the Lady.

“Mistress,” he bows low before her.

“Mr. Mackenzie. Thank you for coming. Will you have a seat?” He nods and perches himself on the edge of one of their parlor chairs. “As you know, my grandson, William, turned one today.”

“Aye. Congratulations Madame.”

“Congratulations to you too Mr. Mackenzie.” He looks at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. “Yes I know. After my husband’s passing,” Jamie reflexively crosses himself even as his heart pounds awaiting her next words. “Isobel confessed to me what Geneva had to her. That William is yours.”

“Madame I..”

“I knew my daughter well Mr. Mackenzie. She tended to get her way in most matters. Since she desired you, she had you. I doubt you had much say in the matter.”

“Nae I dinna.”

“His hair is turning, as he ages. More red then brown. His eyes too have your shape. I think he will have your height also. He has been sheltered but, as he gets older, well it will become more obvious who his father is and who his father is not. Though legally a Ransom.”

“I would ne' try to change that.”

“I know. My husband told me you know the heartache of losing a child?”

“Aye Madame. I lost my wife and the child she carried as well as our daughter at birth, a year before.”

“I am sorry. It is something you never get over. I must discharge you of your duties here. You understand?”

“Aye to protect Master William.”

“Yes. But there is something else. I am sending him with you.”

“Madame?” he believes he hadn't heard her right. Couldn’t have.

“You are his living parent. With his grandfather gone, the only man left to raise him. He is already headstrong. The Scot in him I suppose.”

“You would have him go from an Earl to!” In his shock he stands and begins to pace.

“To whomever you really are. Yes, I would. A boy needs his father. You are a good man Mr.?”

“Fraser,” he is shocked into the truth. “James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser.”

“Mr. Fraser you are a good man. I am old and Isobel yet to be married. She fancies Lord Grey but I fear she isn't his kind. William deserves to know his heritage, where he came from, who he is. I will not raise him in a lie. My question to you, Mr. Fraser is, will you take him? Will you take him back to Scotland and see him well raised? Will you be his father in practice as well as reality?”

He doesn’t hesitate. He has lost Claire and their child, and may God continue to see them safe. To have the chance to raise his son. To take him to Lallybroch.  
“Aye. Aye I would be honored. But, what will you tell people? How to explain the lads disappearance?”

“We will tell them we sent him to be raised by the Ransom's. The fact that none exist can stay between us.”

“Aye ma'am.”

She rings a bell and the nanny enters with William. His son. She places him on the lap of his grandmother and leaves. Jamie just stares at him. His hair is chestnut under his bonnet. His eyes carry the cat like shape of the Mackenzie’s.

“Come Mr. Fraser. Come and see your son.” He walks over to her on feet as heavy as lead. 

“Hello William. I am..” he looks to Lady Duscany and she nods. “your father. Will you come and see me then?” He holds out his arms and the lad reaches for him. He lifts him up for the second time in his life. William meets his eyes and then rests his head on his neck. Jamie can't keep the tears from falling.

“As it should be. I will arrange passage for you back to Scotland then?” He simply nods.


	2. Lallybroch and Several Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie comes home with Willie. He is shocked by who is waiting for him.

“Look Willie. That is your house, your inheritance. You will be Laird there some day.” The wee lad stares at the huge building with wide eyes. He traveled well, sleeping tight against his father, cocooned by the plaid, for most of the way. Jamie fed him, changed his clods, and talked about Lallybroch, his aunt and uncle, and cousins, when he is awake.

He had named him William Brian James Ian Fraser officially. But he is Willie just like his late uncle. Now he is home. Jamie slows the horse and climbs off. He turns the baby to face out, takes the horses reins, and heads down. Just like he had with Claire. He swallows hard. Even with the baby, the wound from missing Claire hadn't healed in five years. It grows bigger with every passing day.

He presses on. “Hello the house.” He calls out. He had given no warning he was coming home. No news of the baby. He wishes to fully surprise them. He does but he is equally surprised.

“Jamie.” Jenny comes running out, holding her skirts up. “Jamie, is it really you my brother?”

• “It is and I have brought you a wee nephew. Meet my son William Brian James Ian Fraser, Willie. Willie your Aunt Jenny who is usually not so speechless.”

“Jamie, what? How did this happen?”

“Jenny, you being long married and a mam, ken well how this happens.”

“Then you have a wife then?” Jenny who has been urging him to move on, turns alarmingly pale at this thought. 

“No and his mam is dead. A long story it is. Let us come inside and discuss it.”

“Aye brother but I have a surprise for you also.”

“Are you pregnant again then?”

“Aye but that isn’t it. We have visitors.”

“Truly who?” They are approaching the front door. It opens and a curly red head pops out. Jamie stops and stares at her. “Hello. Who are you?”

“Brianna Ellen Fraser. Who are you?”

“James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser, Laird here.” He looks to Jenny who is smiling broadly.

“Jamie meet your daughter.”

“Daughter? That means..”

“Aye, she is here.” Then he hears her voice. 

“Bree, where did you get to?”

“Momma, my daddy's here. And he has a baby.” 

She comes to the door and they stare at each other. “Jamie,” she finally says, reaching out to touch him, running her hand against his cheek. 

“Claire, oh Christ Claire!” They still stand in the doorway with the children between them. 

“Come you two. Let's get you and the bairns in. I will take them into the kitchen and you can talk.” Jenny directs. They follow her without a word. Jamie losens Willie and hands him to his aunt. She takes him and the hand of Bree and leads them off.

“You are real. I thought you dead.” Claire says after they make it to the great room and are seated on the couch. 

“I almost was. Came close but Jenny is almost as stubborn as you and wouldn’t let me die. What happened with you and Frank?”

“I did try to return to him, as I promised you. But, he had moved on.” Have you, she thinks, recalling the baby. But she delays asking. “He had remarried. So, I had her on my own. Well mainly. I have some friends in my time. They helped me through pregnancy and her infancy. I knew through, that I would be returning. I waiting until Bree was five so she could have all her shots.”

“Shots?”

“Immunizations. Remember the stuff that prevents diseases?”

“Right, so she canna get the pox either?”

“No nor a bunch of other type of diseases. I really thought you dead but I wanted her to know her heritage. To know her family. When Jenny told me you were alive, oh Jesus, I thought it a dream. To see you. To feel you.” Her hands cover his. “God Jamie. How?”

“I meant to die. Have a huge scar on my leg from inflammation that almost took me out and almost took my manhood. From Black Jack. Payback for taken his. But Jenny wouldn’t let me. I lived in a cave nearby for a year after. I had to protect them. But, times, as you predicted, were hard, are hard. I had to do something to see to my family and tenants. There was a huge reward for me. They were no longer hanging traitors just placing them in prison.”

“Just?”

He laughs. “You sound like Jenny. But it was all I could do. I had Jenny turn me in.” He looks down at their hands and links them. His thumb starts drawing on her palm. “I was only in prison a few months. They were turning it into a barracks for the English soldiers. We were only there long enough to do the work. Most of the inmates were shipped to the colonies. I was to valuable. I was intenured at Helwater, an English estate.”

“Where you meet the baby's mam?” Time to confront it.

“Aye, where I meet Willie's mam, Geneva. But Claire, it was nae love match. I dinna even like her. She was the daughter of the Lord Duscany. Promised to a man old enough to be her grandsire. She dinna wish to give her maidenhead to such. She found out who I was, intercepted letters Jenny had wrote me. Threatened to tell her mam. The Lady Duscany had nae love of the Jacobites having lost a son to the rebellion. I feared she would cause harm to Lallybroch and those sheltered by her. She said she would give me the letters if I would just lie with her. So, to my shame, I did.”

“Where is she now, this Geneva?” he feels the rage run through her and lifts their bound hands, kissing hers.

“Dead. She died in childbed. Her husband knew the lad wasn’t his. He had ne' laid with her. He threatened to throw him out the window.” Claire gasps. “Aye, so I shot him and caught my son. Twas the first time I held him. As he grew it became more obvious who sired him. When he was six months, his grandsire passed. Six months later, Lady Duscany called me in and told me she knew all. That she doesn't blame me and that she wanted me to take the lad and raise him. That a lad needed a father. So, here we are.”

“Here we are. Oh Jamie, I never expected to ever see you again, to introduce you to our daughter, to meet your son. This is..”

“A miracle. I prayed for you and the bairn every day. God heard. Come mo ghaol, show me my daughter and I will show you Willie.” They walk out towards the kitchen, hand in hand.


	3. Meeting the Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie gets to know Bree and Claire, Willie.

Brianna sits at the table sharing bannocks with her brand new half brother. Jenny watches them with a smile. She looks up when their parents walk in.

“They were hungry. Bairns always are.” She tells them.

“Yes. Bree has her daddy's appetite. Seems Willie does also.” Claire says as she enters. Jamie stares at his red haired curly headed child.

He walks farther in and joins the children. “So you like your auntie's bannocks do you lass?”

“Daddy I do. It has been a day. Funny biscuits, a baby brother, and you daddy.” He laughs. Oh, she is his, all right. His and Claire's.

“Aye. A grand day.” Willie notices his daddy is in the room and squeals. Jamie lifts him up. “My bonny lad. Do you like your sister? A sister and a mam. See, this is Claire, Brianna's mam. She will be yours too.” He stands and offers the baby to Claire. She reaches for him. He frowns and Brianna sees.

“Daddy, why doesn’t he like mammy?”

“He doesn't know her. He will. Promise.”

“Go ahead Willie. My momma is nice.” He allows himself to be taken. She examines his face allowing him to do the same. He has the shape of Jamie’s eyes, his lips, the curvature of his face. She sees his face, her husband’s face. He looks like Bree. They look like the siblings they are. It is a relief to her.

Jamie focuses on Brianna, the daughter he never expected to meet. She is so beautiful, with her mam's face and his coloring. Like his son, she has his eyes. In her, she has his color as well as shape. She is bright and engaging as he speaks with her.

“I want to be a healer like momma. She says she will teach me. She says you will teach me Gaelic. That and all about Lallybroch. You will won't you daddy?”

“Aye lass. I will teach you and Willie all I know.”

“I want to learn all. Aunt Jenny will show my how to make the funny biscuits.”

“That and much more. You will be a very well rounded young lady.”

“Daddy, can I teach you stuff too. Like,” she recalls and looks around for her aunt. Seeing she isn’t there, she continues. “stuff from where we came from.”

“Aye lass. I would like that. We will have to do it in secret.”

“Yes. Momma said.” She looks to her momma. She is softly talking to her baby brother. “I like Willie daddy but can we also have a baby sister?” He looks at his wife. She grins. Almost six years since they had laid together. Christ!

“Aye lass. I am sure that can be arranged.”


	4. The Laird's Bedchamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Jamie come back together. Explicit

Jenny offered to see to the children that night so they could get reacquainted. Both are nervous about both leaving their child and the coming reunion. 

“You will be alright with your Aunt Jenny tonight?”   
Claire asks her as she prepares her for bed. She brushes her hair out after washing her hands and face. Bree sits in a true night gown, a soft cotton piece that hits the ground with sleeves that end at her wrist in lace. It was borrowed from her cousin Maggie. 

“Yes momma. I love her and my cousins, uncle, and brother.”

“I know. You know if you need me, you just tell Aunt Jenny and she will come and get me?” Please don't need me, she adds in her head. She is terrified but so excited. She didn't expect this. She was bringing her daughter to be raised with family. Jamie, oh God! He was an amazing surprise.

“I know momma. Aunt Jenny said you need time with daddy. I don't mind. I get to be a big sister. I will help Aunt Jenny with Willie.”

“You are a very good girl, you know that?”

“Yes. Daddy says I am a brawl lass. Maggie said that is good.”

“It is.” She finishes brushing her curls out, before plaiting them out of the way.

“He usually sleeps through the night. If he wakes, a change of clod and a pat on the back, usually puts him back under.” Jamie tells Jenny.

“Brother, ye ken I've four myself?”

“Aye I do. It is just..”

“You nervous about leaving your son or joining your wife?”

“Both. It has been since his making, and that wasn’t near the same… I fear Jenny.”

“You love her and she you. It will be fine. As will the bairn. I will only come to you in an emergency. I dinna foresee any. Both of you will be fine. Now give me my nephew and go to Claire.” 

He hands her the baby and smiles at her. “Thank you Jenny.”

She waits on the bed, sitting on the edge wrapped up in tarden over her shift. Her hair is down and free. He shudders when he sees her. His Sassanech. His Sorcha. His wife come back to him. A miracle.  
He walks in, looking as nervous as he had on their wedding night. Breeks have replaced the kilt. An unfortunate result of the failed Raising. But, the look on his face, the mix of awe and fear, is the same. 

“I know. I feel it too.” She greets him. 

“Aye. It has been sae long. “

“Since the hill before I went through.” He jerks a bit at this then recalls. She hadn't went back to Frank. He is both relieved and a bit breathless at this realization. Almost six years is a long time. “Jamie, come here, my husband.” She frees one of her hands from the wrap and beacons him. He walks over to her on shaking legs.

He takes her hand. They both breath a bit easier. “This is still the same. To be touching is soothing.” He says. 

“Yes. Just like before. It makes it easier.”

“Aye.” He holds her hand tight as he starts to unwrap her. “You must be scared. You are covered in goosebumps.”

“Yes. Not scared of you. Just scared of this. Scared of messing up. Not being able to..” she trails off as his questing hand finds the tie to her shift. He doesn’t undo it, just runs his hand over it. “And my body, it has changed. From carrying and birthing Bree. I don’t wish to disappoint you.” In answer he takes joined hands and brings them to his thigh.

“Under here is a scar. From here,” he moves their hands up to right under his cock. “to here. He wished to geld me and then kill me. Was unsuccessful in both, not that I cared much at the time. It was a gruesome injury. The resulting fever and inflammation almost killed me. The scar is nae pretty. Sae, if you have your battle scars too they wilna bother me.”

She loosens his breeks and eases them down. He is at her eye level. His cock is more then half hard. She wants him in a way that is almost crazy but first… She lifts him out of the way and traces the twisting red mark down. It is almost at his knee.  
“Christ!”

“Aye. It was bad. The pain of it. It and Jenny's cure. She pulled boiling hot water in it.” Claire starts and looks up at him. He is smiling, the treatment long over. It is just a fresh horror to her. “It took four men to hold me down. But, it worked. The pus, the ‘germs',” he looks to her to see if he is saying it right. She nods. “well they all came up. She wiped them away then did it again. And again. Until I had fainted dead away and she was satisfied. She then tightly wrapped it up. When I woke, she had me up. Insisted I walk about the room. Oh I cursed her. But it did nae good. Now I am thankful. Then, well, then I just wished to be left alone to die.”

“Thank God for the stubbornness of Janet Murray.” Claire says as her hand raises back up. She takes him in hand, stroking up and down.

“Oh aye! Christ Claire, keep touching me like that!” He removes the tarden completely and unties the ribbon on her shift. “I must see you.” It pools between them. His own hand traces across the top of her breasts finding the silver streaks of stretch marks. He then moves down to her aching prominent nipples. 

“Oh God! Oh Lord!” her body recalls the feel of his hands and responds with pure acceleration. She pushes his breeks the rest of the way off and lifts his shirt off. He moves apart long enough for her to finish undressing him. She steps out of the shift and lays down on the bed. He joins her and their lips crash together hands still exploring. She discovers that the scars on his back had faded more, are flatter to his skin. He discovers that those silver lines also crisscross her belly.

“She was a big baby.” She breathlessly explains as he kisses down them. He grunts in acknowledgement. He does wish to hear all about his daughter. But first he needs to pull the noises he recalls out of her momma. His tongue comes out and traces over them, drawing closer to her other curls with each lick. “Jamie please!” She starts to squirm and he presses her down flat. He finally reaches those curls.

He twist them around his tongue causing a squeak to be released from her. A grand start. He continues down parting her and breathing in her wonderful scent. He pulls her legs open and sets in for some earnest licking and sucking.

He is quickly tearing her apart. She feels the pleasure raising like a flood across her. Her hands twists in his hair as her hips lift seeking more. More he gives. He places a finger and then two, inside her. His other hand comes up to find her nipple. Her cries are a mixture of please, his name, and God's. Then all stills as she reaches her peak. Her cries end in a gasp, to breathless for more. His mouth is flooded with her juices. 

He pulls himself up. He has himself in hand but hesitates. Meeting her dazed eyes, he wordless asks permission. She nods before saying,” Please now. You needn’t be gentle.” It is all he needs. With a swift movement, he is inside her. She shudders and wraps her legs and arms tight around him. 

“Claire!” he groans between deep thrusts and frantic kisses. “Oh Christ Claire!” He hadn't forgotten what it was like to be buried, bawls deep inside her. Nae, not forgotten just not allowed himself the luxury of recalling. But even his buried memories don't do the feeling justice.

She pants against his neck as she gets close again. He feels her pulling at him and cries out again joining hers. A few seconds later, he stills before his hips takes over in a rhythm he canna control before he shudders as he finds his own pleasure.


	5. Tell Me About Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discuss Brianna in post coiltal bliss.

“Tell me about her? Brianna.” They lay tangled up together, her head on his chest. 

“She is smart. So smart. Brave. When I told her we were going to a place unlike any she had experienced, she didn’t bat an eye. She has an artist streak, makes the prettiest pictures.”

“Like my mam did.”

“Ellen was an artist?”

“Aye. Those pictures in the hall at Lallybroch are all hers.”

“That is where she gets it from. Nice.”

“What was her first word?”

“Dog. Followed quickly by no.” He chuckles.

“They do learn that one fast. “

“They do. She is fierce and stubborn. Qualities that will serve her well in the future but right now..”

“Right now they drive her mam quite mad.”

“Yes. She was born on a beautiful spring day. I labored for hours. My friends Joe and his wife Gail helped me. She was born at the same hospital where I worked. I told everyone her daddy was dead. I did think it true.”

“It was all you could do.” He sooths.

“Yes. She came out with a head full of red hair and a loud wail. I was so relieved. To hear her cry.”

“Because of Faith.” He whispers.

“Yes because of.. I think I would have died myself had she..”

“Hush mo ghaol. She is wonderfully alive and so are you.”

“Thank God so are you. I always knew I would bring her back. I just wanted to see her as safe as possible first. I told her about her daddy and his family. Taught her about Scotland and her people. The Ghaildhig I could recall.”

“My brave lasses. To attempt such a journey.”

“I wanted her raised with family. This is her heritage. To walk up that lane, under the arch. To hear Jenny yelling at the bairns. Oh and the look on her face when she saw me saw her. I think she almost fainted. I told her I thought you dead and had returned to London to find work to raise her.”

“I suspect she put up quite a fuss. Got on you for staying away from family.”

“Oh she did. But finally said she was happy I'd finally came to my senses and returned home, that you would be too. That is when I almost fainted.”

“It is what I felt when I saw Brianna's face and saw your eyes. I never expected to ever be happy in a woman's bed again. Never to be in one at all except for basic need. To have you in my arms again Sassanech. To see our daughter. I am overwhelmed by the sheer joy of it.”

“It was always you, always us. Even if Frank hadn't moved on, I would have been his wife in name only and only for her. I am glad he did for I could never share his bed. Not ever. I am glad I was able to put James Fraser as her father on her birth certificate.”

“Aye me too. You ken I dinna wish to send you away?”

“I do. But come war or famine, I am never leaving your side again.”

“I will ne' ask it of you. You and Brianna are home. Tis' where you will stay.” 

They both sleep well that night between love making.


	6. About William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early the next morning, they discuss William.

She wakes first and just watches him sleep. Her husband. A man she never thought she would lay eyes on again. The fact he now sleeps beside her, on his back with his arms crossed over his chest, like almost every other time she has shared his bed, is miraculous to her. She wonders if he still~ thinking, she reaches out and just touches his face. His answering smile causes her heart to leap. He is happy.

He wakes slowly. Stretching his arms over his head. Nude with the covers thrown off his constantly heated body, he is a joy to watch. She still wants him, a state of being she prays never changes, but this morning she needs to get to know her step-son, to see him through his father’s eyes.

“Good morning Sassanech.” His voice is hoarse from lack of sleep and the ever present desire.

“Good morning my love. Would you tell me about William.”

He laughs in surprise. It wasn’t what he expects her to say. “I expected another topic of conversation.” Said as he rolls to face her.

“I told you about Bree. Well I would like to get to know her baby brother.”

“I wish I could tell you some of the earlier things. If he crawled, when he first held his head up, that kind of thing.” He sits fully up and rolls his shoulders stretching his back out more. She sits up with him and, he is temporarily distracted by her breasts.

“I am sorry. Just tell me what you can.”

“Aye. Well, the first time I held him was the day he was born. His mam had just passed and his step-father and legal father was threatening to kill him. I shot the bastard and caught him as he fell. His eyes were a strange mix of his mam and I's, brown with a hint of blue. They are fully hers now. His hair, I was concerned, ye ken, that it would be red. A relief to find it dark. The curls, well they are in his mam's side too. I wished to unwrap him. To fully see him but his grandmother was there, pulling him out of my arms to see him alright. I couldn’t blame her. His grandsire, who passed six months ago, was thanking me. I couldn’t tell them why I shot him. It dinna seem to matter to them.

The next time I held him was on his first birthday. I caught glimpses of him, wrapped in his blanket, his hair or eye peaking out. I keep a close eye, fearing and hoping to see parts of me in him. Now that I have him, I do. Not just in his features but in his personality. That stubborn streak, it must be a Fraser trait.”

“Imagine that.” She lifts her eye to him and he laughs. 

“Stubborn he is. Strong willed. He fights getting his clod changed but hates to be wet or dirty. He has an appetite but is picky about what he eats. Hates coos and loves chicken. I offer him green things because I recall what you said, that it is needed for his health. He eats some. Loves bread of all types. He has a sense of humor, has the sweetest laugh. His temper is like mine and Jenny's. He can walk holding my hands but no steps alone yet. Crawls all over the place. He babbles and sometimes I think he is about to say a word.

I am blessed, I ken. I will see his first step, hear his first word. I have the honor of raising him. And the honor of raising him with his sister and you. A triple blessing that I couldn’t imagine a year ago.”

“I know. I came here expecting to just see Jenny, Ian, and the babies. To have you and your son..”

“Our son.” He insists.

“Our son and our daughter raised together with both their parents. It is amazing.” 

“Aye it is. I imagine they are awake. Shall we go see?”

“Yes let's.”


	7. First Steps and Fergus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month passes and brings more surprises.

A month passes. The house adjusts to two new children and their parents. With Jamie back as Laird, though technically wee Jamie is, his tenants come by, alone or in small groups, to see him and meet his children. They have discussed what to tell them of Willie's mam. Finally deciding on a half truth. After all, Claire is his mam now so why not introduce her as such. 

A few days after they were reunited, Claire recalls Fergus. She asks Jamie about him. “He was sent to Castle Leoch, to learn there, same as I did at his age. Hamish and he are both being tutored. Hamish as Laird and Fergus to finish his education. You know he is sixteen now. Will be finding him a wife soon.”

“Sixteen! I knew that it is just..”

“Aye. He has grown into a very brawl lad.”

“Who I sent word of about Claire's return and the bairns.” Jenny adds as she enters the room. “He has promised to return home as soon as possible.”

“It will be wonderful to see him.”

They are working in the front garden, Claire and the children. Bree helps her mam pull weeds while Willie contentedly chews on a sprig of mint. 

“Mam,” no longer mamma since they had returned she follows her cousin's example and calls her mam, “ I think he is going to walk anyway now.”

“You do luv. Why?” 

“When I walk with him, he seems to want to just take off on his own.”

“Well could be. You were walking at 13 months.”

“It is true! Milady and le filles'.” Her head jerks up and a man stands were the lad she had last seen on the eve of Colleden, had stood.

“Fergus! Is that really you?”

“Oui’ milady.” She is up and in his arms. They are both weeping.

“Mam?” a confused Bree pulls at her skirt.

“Sorry darling. I just haven't seen him in so long. “Bree meet Fergus, a lad that your daddy and I well, kind of adopted. Fergus, our daughter Brianna Ellen and son William.” She bends down and picks the lad up.”

“So, he is like a brother?”

“Oui' mi' cheri'. I am your brother, Fergus.” 

“Two brothers!” her eyes a light with joy. This is when Jamie approaches. 

“Fergus!” 

“Milord!” They also hug.

“You have meet Bree and Willie then?”

“Oui'. A pleasant surprise. Siblings.” He puts his hands out and Willie goes to him. He kneels and hugs Bree too.

“Amazing. Our family.”

Willie hearing his da, struggles to get down. Fergus sets him on his feet. The lad looks at his da and takes a step. Then another. His family holds their breath until he reaches his da’s arms.

“Oh my brawl lad. My good boy!” Jamie says through his tears.

“Daddy, I told mam he would be walking soon.” 

“Did you lass?”

“Uh huh.”

“What a wonderful day! Fergus home and Willie's first steps!” Claire hugs her husband and son. Bree joins them as does Fergus. They hug each other close. The Frasers all back together again.


	8. Epilogue Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's wedding and the rest of the family.

Time is a thief, Jamie thinks as he watches his son prepare for his wedding. How did William get so old? He was just a baby a heartbeat ago. Fergus has been married for fifteen years! He shakes his head at the thought of it. His precious daughter has been married for nine years. He and Claire are grandparents five times over.

He is shaken out of his musings by the entrance of his wife. She carries their youngest, three month old Julia Hope, in her arms. At her feet is four year old, Sarah Janet. The girls were a surprise. They truly thought Fergus, Bree, and Willie would be their only children. When she stopped having her cycles, they thought it the menopause.

Instead it turned out to be Sarah. A most welcome surprise. Julia was yet another. He smiles broadly at them. “My lasses!”

“Da!” Sarah runs over to him and he sweeps her up. 

“I can't believe he is old enough to be wed.” Claire comments, resting against him.

“I was just thinking the same. With Fergus and Marsili. Bree and Roger Mac. Now Willie and Ada, and they were all just Julia's age. Now married with bairns. How did this happen?”

“It is what is supposed to happen. We raise them as well as we can and they start their own families.”

A huff greets this. He holds Sarah close. Julia rests against her mam. Another chance. A blessing this second family. They will grow up with Fergus’ Gerry, Jane, and Arabella. With Bree's Jeremiah and Mandy. With the children Willie and Ada have. A huge blessing, this family.

“They will grow slowly. Tell me they will.” 

“We just must savor every second. Starting with seeing our William wed.”

He grins and they walk into the kirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading comnenting on, and leaving kudos on my little' what if' tale. I appreciate everyone. I pray you are all safe and healthy. 😀👃💓


End file.
